The present invention relates to processing of orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) signals.
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a robust technique for efficiently transmitting data over a channel. The technique uses a plurality of sub-carrier frequencies (sub-carriers) within a channel bandwidth to transmit the data. These sub-carriers are arranged for optimal bandwidth efficiency compared to more conventional transmission approaches, such as frequency division multiplexing (FDM), which waste large portions of the channel bandwidth in order to separate and isolate the sub-carrier frequency spectra and thereby avoid inter-carrier interference (ICI). By contrast, although the frequency spectra of OFDM sub-carriers overlap significantly within the OFDM channel bandwidth, OFDM nonetheless allows resolution and recovery of the information that has been modulated onto each sub-carrier.
The transmission of data through a channel via OFDM signals provides several advantages over more conventional transmission techniques. One advantage is a tolerance to multipath delay spread. This tolerance is due to the relatively long symbol interval Ts compared to the typical time duration of the channel impulse response. These long symbol intervals prevent inter-symbol interference (ISI). Another advantage is a tolerance to frequency selective fading. By including redundancy in the OFDM signal, data encoded onto fading sub-carriers can be reconstructed from the data recovered from the other sub-carriers. Yet another advantage is efficient spectrum usage. Since OFDM sub-carriers are placed in very close proximity to one another without the need to leave unused frequency space between them, OFDM can efficiently fill a channel. A further advantage is simplified sub-channel equalization. OFDM shifts channel equalization from the time domain (as in single carrier transmission systems) to the frequency domain where a bank of simple one-tap equalizers can individually adjust for the phase and amplitude distortion of each sub-channel. Yet another advantage is good interference properties. It is possible to modify the OFDM spectrum to account for the distribution of power of an interfering signal. Also, it is possible to reduce out-of-band interference by avoiding the use of OFDM sub-carriers near the channel bandwidth edges.
Although OFDM exhibits these advantages, prior art implementations of OFDM also exhibit several difficulties and practical limitations. One difficulty is the issue of determining and correcting for carrier frequency offset, a major aspect of OFDM synchronization. Ideally, the receive carrier frequency, fcr, should exactly match the transmit carrier frequency, fct. If this condition is not met, however, the mis-match contributes to a non-zero carrier frequency offset, delta fc, in the received OFDM signal. OFDM signals are very susceptible to such carrier frequency offset which causes a loss of orthogonality between the OFDM sub-carriers and results in inter-carrier interference (ICI) and a severe increase in the bit error rate (BER) of the recovered data at the receiver. The present invention is directed to the correction of this problem.
An OFDM receiver corrects a carrier frequency offset by computing a phase difference between a predetermined sample of a training sequence or reference symbol and a local oscillator, and adjusting the frequency of the local oscillator to reduce the computed phase difference.